


Dance With Me (Loki one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dance partners, Drabble, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, One Shot, Wee bit of angst, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: The reader needs to learn how to dance, and quick. Loki offers to help.





	Dance With Me (Loki one shot)

“Ugh.” You threw your arms up, running your hands through your hair in frustration. You stared at the laptop screen, hands on your hips, watching the woman do the twirl she had done again, the one you had just failed miserably doing. You sneered at her, even though she was unaware of that. You looked at the clock.

It was impossible. You had to be at the charity ball tonight, and it was already noon. There was no way you could learn to do all this by the time your date came around to pick you up. You had already accepted that you were going to completely embarrass yourself at this ball. Now all you could do was wait until the embarrassment happened.

“Brunch is ready, Ms Y/L/N.” You heard FRIDAY say. You sighed, feeling your mood darken.

“I’m not hungry, FRIDAY.” You replied, knowing she would convey your message to everyone else.

You went back 30 seconds on the video, taking a few paces backward to give yourself space. You stared hard at the woman as she first did the step slowly, absorbing the move as much as you could. Then she did it at a normal pace and you tried to follow, yelping when you lost your balance and tried not to fall on your face. You gritted your teeth to hold in your scream of frustration, rolling your eyes up to the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door. You shouted at them to come in and watched as a head of long raven hair popped in.

“Why aren’t you hungry?” Loki asked, obviously having gotten FRIDAY’s message. You shrugged, gesturing at him to come in farther. He complied.

“I’m just a little busy. And not really in the mood to eat.” You replied. You were surprised that Loki had come to check on you. It had been quite a while since he’d started living in the Tower but he still didn’t like talking to people unless it was necessary. He nodded, eyebrows furrowing at the sweat that shined on your face. His eyes caught the illuminated laptop screen and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“What’s this?” He stepped forward to read the title. “You’re trying to learn ballroom dancing?”

You nodded. “Keyword: Trying. I’m failing miserably.”

Loki smirked a bit. “Of course you are. Dancing isn’t something you can learn just by watching. You need hands on experience.”

You sighed, flopping down on your bed. You stared up at the ceiling as the mattress dipped under Loki’s weight. You couldn’t understand why he hadn’t left yet. But you weren’t about to complain. You had a small soft spot for Loki anyway.

“I have to learn by 7 tonight. I lost a bet with a friend and now she insists I go to this charity event with her. She even got me a date. And I really don’t want to embarrass myself in front of this guy.”

Loki was silent for a while before he got up, moving to the door. You watched him as he turned around and looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you coming?”

You blinked. “Where?”

“Just come. You will find out.”

Loki led you to his room, closing the door behind him. You looked around the space, fascinated. You had never been in Loki’s room. Nobody had, in fact. Loki had settled in and had good relations with all the Avengers by now, but you knew he didn’t want to get too personal. He still struggled with communication a bit. Sometimes he still came off as a bit arrogant, but he was much better than before. Everyone had accepted this changed behaviour as good luck and just went with it. No one became too friendly with him.

The room was much bigger than yours, and more lavishly decorated. You realized quickly that many things were from Asgard. So Loki wanted to keep pieces of home with him, despite always trash talking the place and claiming Asgard wasn’t his home. Someone was more sentimental than you gave him credit for.

You watched as he played something on his newly bought human phone, and a soft tune started playing through the speakers. You didn’t recognize it, but it had a nice ring to it. It was exactly the kind of music you knew would be playing at the ball. Loki walked back to you, extending his hand. You stared it it.

“What are you doing?”

Loki gave you a look. “What does it look like? I’m about to teach you how to dance.”

“You are?” You looked at him in surprise.

Loki sighed. “Would you like a formal invitation?”

You rolled your eyes, placing a hand in his. “Okay, tone down the sarcasm.”

You let him adjust where your hands would be, placing one on his shoulder and holding the other in his own. You were surprised at how gentle his touch was, having always associated him with death and destruction. You cleared your throat a bit. You couldn’t help but feel awkward like this, not used to being this close to Loki. You two weren’t exactly friends.

He directed you as your feet moved, slowly at first and then slightly picking up the pace. You smiled when you found yourself being able to keep up with his own expertise. Slowly, you two fell into a rhythm.

“Why are you doing this? I thought you hated humans.” You asked, still swaying with him. Loki nodded.

“I do.”

You gave him a look. “Last time I checked, I’m human too.”

Loki nodded again. “Yes, but you’re not as annoying. You're…… mildly decent.”

You snorted. “Mildly decent. Thanks.”

Loki looked down at you then, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He didn’t say anything, just pulled back to twirl you before you came back together.

For the next hour, Loki taught you many things about dancing. You attributed his knowledge to his Royal upbringing, but it was hard to not be amused when someone as rough and tough as him spoke of a principle that was so fluid and delicate. He didn’t seem out of place though. Loki exuded grace naturally, and dance just exaggerated something that was inborn for him.

You didn’t tell him that he was teaching you things way too advanced and that you had a good grip of the basics by now, which was all you needed. You let him guide your body to move with his, doing moves that you couldn’t even pronounce. He was a great teacher, and for the first time, dance seemed easier than it ever had to you.

“I still don’t understand why you decided to help me.” You stated. “I mean, yeah, we’re not trying to kill each other. But we’re not exactly friends either.”

Loki sighed. “I cannot explain.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“Because you will not understand.”

You gave him a look. “Try me.”

Loki kept staring at you, your bodies slowing to a stop. You watched the blue swirl in his eyes, suddenly aware of how close you two were. Your breath halted as your gaze didn’t break. You didn’t know how it happened, but then, his lips were slowly touching yours, and you were kissing back.

You kissed him over and over, short and chaste. His hands were on your waist, squeezing gently. The touch was enough to knock you back into your senses, and you pulled away abruptly.

You took two steps back, separating your bodies. You stared at him wide eyed and in shock, heart pounding in your chest.

“I have to g-go.” You stammered out, rushing to the door, hands scrambling to get it open. You knew he was calling for you. You were sure. But you couldn’t hear him. The only sound you heard was the rushing in your ears.

……………………..

The ball was a huge success. Crowds of people showed up, the music was happy, drinks were flowing and laughter rose as people met and embraced each other. But the jovial mood did nothing for you, because the entire time passed as if in a trance. You couldn’t stop thinking about Loki. You couldn’t stop thinking about his lips or his touch as he spun you in his room. As you listened to your date tell you about himself, you couldn’t help but wish it was Loki who was dancing with you.

You left as soon as you found the opening to do so. The lost bet and your date be damned. As you walked to your car in the empty parking lot, your heels clicking loudly against the concrete pavement, you thought about the kiss again, mentally kicking yourself.

Why did you pull away? Why did you run away? You had always had a thing for Loki, and here he was stating in his own way that he did too. Now, after the shock had worn off, you realized just how stupid you had been. Shaking your head, you slipped into your car, knowing exactly where you were going to go.

It was only when you were banging on Loki’s bedroom door that you realized that he might have been asleep. It was past midnight, making you cringe. Stupid. You were just about to turn around when a click sounded and the door opened.

Loki was still in his day clothes, and looked like he hadn’t been asleep. He looked you up and down, taking in your dress. When his eyes looked back up at you, he seemed surprised.

“Shouldn’t you be somewhere else right now?” He said.

You shook your head and smiled. “No.”

Then you kissed him.

His body was rigid, obviously shocked by the suddenness of your action. But slowly, you felt his lips move with yours, hands resting on your waist and pulling you closer. Your hands cupped his jaw gently, thumbs running over his pronounced cheekbones. You opened your mouth when his tongue poked against your lips, sighing at the feeling. Your body pressed flush against his and your arms finally wrapped around his neck. Your heartbeat was going crazy, but it didn’t scare you anymore. No, this was exactly what you wanted.

You didn’t know how long it had been when you pulled away, eyes still closed. You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face, eyes opening to meet Loki’s own. He nudged his nose with yours, making you giggle. Then, he stepped back, hands holding yours.

“You look ravishing.” He smiled. “Truly a sight.”

You felt blood rush to your face, still grinning like an idiot. Loki pulled at your hands, moving into the room. He flicked his hand and music started playing, the door closing gently behind you on its own. His smile didn’t fade as he bowed slightly.

“May I have this dance?” He spoke. You nodded, letting him pull you closer as you both started moving. It felt natural, dancing with him. It felt like home.

You knew then that you were exactly where you needed to be.


End file.
